1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure gauges and, more specifically, to a pressure reading structure used in a pressure gauge for enabling the user to view the readings of the pressure gauge from different angles.
2. Description of Related Art
A pressure gauge is a pressure-measuring device for measuring the pressure of a gas or liquid. Pressure measuring devices for different purposes have different names. For example, a tire gauge is adapted to measure the air pressure of a tire; an extinguisher gauge is adapted to measure the internal pressure of a fire extinguisher. Further, regular pressure gauges include two types, i.e., one without liquid and the other with liquid (oil-filled). A pressure gauge with fluid is internally filled with an oil, for example, glycerin. The viscosity of the oil protects the internal component parts of the pressure gauge against vibrations.
Conventional pressure gauges commonly use a pointer and an index dial to show the measuring result. However, this pressure reading structure has a directional limitation. FIG. 1 illustrates a pressure gauge according to the prior art. The pressure reading structure of the pressure gauge comprises an index dial 91 and a pointer 92. During measuring, the user can only view the readings from the top side of the pressure gauge (the arrowhead direction). Due to this drawback, it is inconvenient to use a conventional pressure gauge in certain conditions. For example, when using a tire gauge to measure the pressure of the tires of a large vehicle, the user must change the posture of his/her body subject to the installation direction of the pressure gauge so that the readings of the tire gauge can be viewed. If the tire gauge is disposed underneath the vehicle, the user must crawl along the ground below the chassis of the vehicle in order to view the readings of the tire gauge.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a pressure gauge that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a pressure reading structure for a pressure gauge, which enables the user to view the reading of the pressure gauge from different angles so as to enhance the convenience of using the gauge.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the pressure reading structure is used in a pressure gauge comprising a hollow cylindrical housing and a pressure-measuring element. The housing is transparent. The pressure-measuring element is mounted inside the housing. The pressure reading structure comprises an index dial mounted inside the housing, and a pointer suspended inside the housing and coupled to the pressure-measuring element and adapted to be turned by the pressure-measuring element relative to the index dial upon filling of the pressure-measuring element with gas. The housing has a top-view zone and an annular side-view zone extended around the periphery of the top-view zone. The index dial is shaped like a circular cap having a top-view index dial portion corresponding to the top-view zone of the housing and a side-view index dial portion corresponding to the side-view zone of the housing. The pointer is an angled pointer having a top-view pointer portion suspended between the top-view zone of the housing and the top-view index dial portion of the index dial, and a side-view pointer portion suspended between the side-view zone of the housing and the side-view index dial portion of the index dial.
During a pressure measuring operation, the user can read the reading of the pressure gauge from above the gauge as well as from the peripheral side of the pressure gauge to enhance the convenience of using the gauge.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.